


【EC】【小城畸人AU】手

by latelemon



Category: x-men:First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【EC】【小城畸人AU】手

第一章 背德的日记

4月7日 晴

 

我终于吻上了老师的手。

哦，那是一双怎样令我魂牵梦绕的美丽的手啊，而如今它已然深入我的口腔，在与我的唇舌微妙地嬉戏着。那该死的、我深深迷恋的手指啊，我试图用舌头去润湿它，可连舌尖都颤栗得不受控制。是的，我怎敢相信梦中的一切已经发生，切切实实出现在我眼前？激动的泪水在我的眼眶打着转儿，我努力而小心翼翼地吮吸着那修长的骨节，仿佛还能感受到淡淡的白垩的涩味。我恍恍惚惚地想起老师握着粉笔的样子，我喜欢看细碎的粉笔屑随着他行云流水的板书飘下他的指尖，像脆弱的白蝴蝶围绕他的手指翩然飞舞着，飞舞着……

老师的动作很温柔，可我宁愿他更粗鲁些。他总是这样温柔，儒雅，即使现在都还这么体贴。现在的我在他的眼里会是什么样呢？像个不知廉耻的小荡妇么——恭顺地跪伏在他的膝前，微微抬起头，舌头舔过他略微粗粝的掌心，喉咙一遍遍吮吸吞吐着他诱人的手指，湿漉漉的眼眸涌动着背德的情欲。他说过他爱我的眼睛，他爱那种纯粹得不掺一丝杂质的蓝色。他说他去过许多地方，见过许多美丽的天空和海洋，可是都比不上我的眼睛。我清楚地记得他说这话时的神情，是我最欣赏的那种专注。他灰绿色的眸珠仿佛能够看穿我的心……而我多么愿意，将这双眼睛献给他啊。

 

 

4月11日 多云

 

我喜欢老师的办公室，在那里他的手比平时更有质感。是的，我想用质感这个词，来形容一种丰富的层次——那时候，从他的手指上我能尝出烟草的气息，咖啡渣的苦香，远方寄来的新书的油墨味，和他办公桌上那盆石楠的芬芳……天呐，光是回忆这些味道就让我忍不住要硬起来，更何况是我一点点舔噬它们的时候？哦天呐天呐天呐！！ 

 

呼，我射出来了。

 

我想起自己的舌头轻轻地缠绕着他的手指……尽管我私下里用钢笔练习过那么多遍，可是遇到真正的，舌头总是笨拙地根本不听使唤，该死的！我是个笨蛋，是个傻瓜，根本不配得到老师的喜欢……或许，连亲吻他的手也不配，倘使有一天，他不再怜悯我，我便永远失去他了……可、可我什么都做不了！ 他眼中的我到底是怎样的呢？只允许我吻他的手，却不会对我有进一步的动作么？那修长有力的手指，在我唇瓣间抽动时幅度依旧温柔，让我忍不住地去幻想它们探索我身体的感觉…… 

我会有机会吗？

 

 

4月17日 小雨

 

感谢上帝。

伟大而无所不能的主啊，您一定听到了我的祈祷。我的感激几乎无以言表。我的老师他抱了我，他的手指也在我的发间轻柔地逡巡。我微闭着眼睛，可我能清晰地想见他的指尖拂过我金棕色的发丝，在我的头顶激起一阵阵电流通过般的酥麻又微妙的触感。


End file.
